Beauty and the Beast Hetalia Edition
by KimiHeartblade
Summary: Prince Germany was turned into a beast with only once chance at becoming human again. He must learn to truely love and be loved in return to break the spell that has been placed on him and his servants. Can Milan save them? Rated T for Romano(southern Italy)'s language lol. Just a simple crossover I do not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast. Milan is my oc.
1. Tale as old as Time

** Beauty and the Beast Hetalia Editon**

_** Once upon a time, in a faraway land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old begger man came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old man away. But the man warned him not to be deceived by apperances, for beauty is found within... and when the prince dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a handsome enchanter. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for the enchanter had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment he transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerfull spell on the castle, and all who lived there. **_

_** Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose the old man had offered was truely an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time... as the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope... For who could ever love a beast?**_

_** (Chapter One)**_

The morning sun slowly rose over a quiet village bathing it in a warm glow that fine late autumn morning. Birds chirped happily as they flew through the gentle breeze. The door to a small little cottage opened as a girl stepped out holding a wicker basket with a single book inside. The girl was very pretty and wore a white shirt under a blue dress with a white apron. She had medium length brown hair which she kept tied back with a blue ribbon. She smiled as she saw the birds fly past her chirping. As she walked happily into town she began to sing softly. "_Little town, it's a quite village. Everyday , like the one before. Little town, full of little people waking up to say..."_ "Bonjour!" came the happy voices of several townsfolk as she took her steps into town. "_There goes the baker with his tray like always the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town..." _She sang softly while the town began it's usual routine. "Good morning Milan!" said the Baker as he stepped over to his shop. "Morning monsieur!" said Milan as the baker placed his tray down to gather more bread and rolls. "Where are you off to?" he asked her smiling as he gatherd more of his goods. "The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and a ogre and ..." "That's nice.. Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!" said the baker cutting her off.

Milan shrugged and put her book away and continued on her way. As she walked the townsfolk began to sing about her. "_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question! Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"_ sang two old women as she walked past them. "_Never part of any crowd."_ sang a woman who stood with her husband outside the barbershop. _"Cause her head's up on some cloud"_ sang the barber as he cut a man's moustache instead of trimming it. "_No denying she's a funny girl that Milan."_ sang the townsfolk as she jumped on the back of a wagon to ride through the town. "Bonjour!" said the driver to a woman as she walked." Good day!" she replied smiling. "Bonjour!" said said a woman as she picked up meat from the butcher shop. "Good day!" said the butcher as he eyed the woman. "How is your wife?" she said just as the butcher's wife appeared behind him with her rolling pin and struck him. "I need six eggs!" shouted another woman while holding 3 infants and struggling with two toddlers. "That's too expensive!" said a man as he and his wife haggled with another merchant over pottery. "_There must be more than this provincial life!"_ sang bell as she hopped off of the wagon just outside the book shop.

Milan entered the bookshop making a small bell ring. "Ah Milan!" said the bookseller smiling. "Good morning. I came to return the book I borrowed." she said handing the book to the man. "Finished already?" he asked smiling as he took the book from her. "Oh I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" said Milan as she climed a ladder to look at one of the shelves of books. "Not since yesterday." laughed the man as Milan looked. "That's alright. I'll borrow... this one." she said taking a blue book off the shelf happily. "That one? but you've read it twice!" he said chuckling a bit as she handed it to him so he would know which book. "Well it's my favorite!" she said making the ladder roll along its track with her on it. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" she said hopping down from the ladder as the bookseller just laughed and smiled. "Well if you like it that much it's yours." said the bookseller giving her the book for keeps. "But sir!" she said suprised that he would just give her the book. "I insist!" he said smiling escorting her to the door. "Well thank you. Thank you very much!" she said happily as she began to read her new book.

Three men who had been looking in the window watch as Milan leaves. "_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!"_ they sing as she walks down the road lost in her book. Milan walks through a group of kids while reading and jumps their jump rope that they have going and pats a little girl on the head as she keeps going. _"With a dreamy far off look"_ Sing a group of women as Milan pushes a sign up to prevent water being dumped on her and the book. "_And her nose stuck in a book!"_ sing a group of men as she walks past._ "What a puzzle to the rest of us is Milan!"_ sing all of them as she now sits on the edge of a fountain. There she begins to sing to the sheep that have strayed a bit from the others who are being herded through town. "_Ooooh isnt' this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him til chapter three!"_ The sheep get herded away and she continues to walk lost in her favorite book. "_Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty' Her looks have got no parallel!"_ sang a woman in a hat shop as Milan walked past. "_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us..."_ sang the hat merchant. _"She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes very different from the rest of us is Milan."_ sang the whole town as a goose was shot down from it's flock.

A small boy with short blond hair and blue eyes ran to catch the falling goose and missed but quickly grabbed it and put it in the bag he carried. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot Prussia! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" shouted the man as he ran over praising a tall man with short, light colored hair with asymmetrical bangs and red eyes. "I know!" said Prussia smirking and blowing away smoke from his rifle. "Heh. No beast alive stands a chance against you.. and no girl for that matter!" said the man following Prussia. "It's true Sealand, and I've got my sights set on that one!" said Prussia pointing to Milan who was still reading her book. "The Inventor's daughter?" said Sealand looking a bit confused. "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" "But she's.." "The most beautiful girl in town." "I know but.." "And that makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?" "Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean.." Prussia cut off Sealand once again as he began to sing. "_Right from the moment that I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she. Who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Milan."_ While he sang Milan walked by still reading while Sealand tried to get Prussia's attention.

Noticing that Milan was now leaving town he quickly went after her. "_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy. Monsier Prussia, oh he's so cute. Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute."_ sang three blonde haired women as they swooned over Prussia. Prussia worked at manuvering through the crowd of townsfolk as they discussed everything from cheese to haggling over fish. "_There must be more than this provincial life!"_ sang Milan as she easily moved through the crowd. "_Just watch I'm going to make Milan my wife!"_sang Prussia as the town gathered watching Milan leave. _"Look there she goes that girl is strange but special. A most pecualiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in!"_sang all of the townsfolk as Prussia tried to get past them once again with no luck. He smirks finding a way around them by going across the rooftops. "_ But she really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl! That Milan!"_ sang the town cauing Milan to look back at them. By the time she had they were back to normal as if nothing had happend. She shrugged and turned back to head home. "Hello Milan." said Prussia as he jumped down in front of her. "Bonjour Prussia." said Milan looking up from her book smiling softly.

Prussia took the book from her with a smirk on his face. "Prussia can I have my book back please?" said Milan slightly annoyed. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" said Prussia as he flipped the pages of the book looking at it. "Well, some people use their imaginations." she said shaking her head a bit. "Milan, it's about time you got your head out of those books." said Prussia as he closed the book and tossed it aside just as Milan reached for it. "And paid attention to more important things.. like me! The whole town's talking about it." continued Prussia as Milan went for her book which he tossed into the mud. "It's not right for a woman to read.. soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking." said Prussia while Milan cleaned her book off with her white apron. "Prussia, you are positively primeval." said Milan cleaning her book still. "Why thank you Milan." he grabbed her book and held it just out of her reach trying to make her follow him. "Hey , whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?" he said smiling with his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe some other time." she said grabbing her book back from him.

The three blond women had been watching and sighing while looking at Prussia longingly. "What's wrong with her?" said one of the women as they heard Milan turn down Prussia. "Milan is crazy!" said another suprised that any woman would turn down Prussia. "Prussia's gorgeous!" said the final one as they watched. "Please Prussia, I can't. I have to get home and help my father." said Milan putting her book away. "Hahaha, that crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" said Sealand laughing which made Prussia laugh as well. "Don't talk about my father that way!" said Milan angrily. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" said Prussia hitting Sealand on the head hard. "My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" said Milan standing up for her father. As she finishes her sentance and explosion back at her home happens making her rush home while Prussia and Sealand laugh again. "Papa?" says Milan as she rushes into the basment coughing a little from all the smoke. "How on earth did that happen? Damn it!" shouted her father as he pulled a barrel off of his waist his pants going with it. "Are you alright papa?" said Milan as her father quickly pulled his pants back up. "I'm ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" he shouted as he kicked the machine.

Belle smiled a bit holding back a giggle at what her father said. "You always say that." she said smiling still. "I mean it this time! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" said her father as he crossed his arms angrily. "Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." she said trying to encourage her father. "Hmmph!" he said still annoyed by the fact he couldn't make his invention work. "And become a world famous inventor!" she said getting his attention. "You really believe that?" he said getting a slight grin on his face. "I always have." she said smiling softly to her father. "Well , what are we waiting for!? I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" said her father as he ran back to work on his invention. He slid under the machine and soon began working on the machine with Milan watching. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?" he said as he kept working. Milan handed him the tool he asked for while being lost in her thoughts. "I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?" she asked sitting down to watch her father work as she clutched her book close to her. "My daughter? Odd? Where the hell would you get an idea like that?" he said sliding out form under his invention with goggles that made his eyes look funny.

Milan sighed a little as she looked off to the side. "Oh, I don't know. It's just... I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." she said sadly as her father kept working. "What about that Prussia? He's a handsome fellow." said her father sliding back under his invention to work on it more. "He's handsome alright and rude and conceited and... Oh papa, he's not for me." said Milan as she adjusted in her seat. "Well don't worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us!" said her father as he came out from under the machine after another slight adjustment. "Alright I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." said her father as he pulled the lever and quickly stood back as it started. The machine made several whirring noises and started to chop wood and toss it into a neat pile working just as it should. "It works!" shouted Milan happily. "It does? It does!" shouted her father just as excited as Milan. "Hitch up Phillipe, Milan. I'm off to the fair!" shouted her father seconds before a log struck him in the head knocking him out.

Ok a little note mostly on the casting here ^_^" Ill just list my full cast though here

Prince/Beast: Germany

The Enchanter( changed from enchantress): Ancient Rome XD

Belle: Milan my oc

Belle's father: Southern italy aka Romano

Gaston: Prussia

Lefou: Sealand

Lumiere: France

Cogsworth: Britain

Chibi Italy: Chip

Mrs Potts: Hungary

Monsieur D'Arque( the asylum guy): Russia

The mob: America, China, Canada and other just random normal people XD

the stove: Austria cause yeah why not

Bookseller: Japan.. yeah i just didnt call him japan ^_^" but if i wanted to include himd some how


	2. Lost in the Woods

** Beauty and the Beast Hetalia Editon**

**(Lost in the Woods)**

_In this one I'll refer to Milan's father as Romano since I listed the cast in my last chapter~_

Soon Romano was conscious and began helping Milan get everything ready so he could leave. "Damn it that log really hurt." he said rubbing his head as Milan brought out Phillipe. Phillipe was a very beautiful tan horse with a blond mane and tail. The sun was setting as they hitched up Phillipe heading off down the road her father waved good bye. "Good bye papa! Good luck!" shouted Milan as she waved goodbye to her father. "Good bye Milan! Take care while I'm gone!" he shouted back as they headed off into the forest. As Romano and Phillipe continued along their journey they became lost in a part of the forest that wasn't on the map they had. "We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a.. wait a minute." he said as he lifted his lantern to illuminate a sign. The sign's writing was old and faded proving useless to the lost man. "Let's head this way!" said Romano trying to steer the horse to the right. Phillipe looks to the right seeing a dark overgrown spooky path, then he looks to the left seeing a peacefull more inviting path and begins to head that way.

Romano tugs on the reins a bit trying to get Phillipe to listen. "Come on Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" said Romano as he finally got the horse to go down the dark path. They continue on in the dark every slight noise making Phillipe really nervous. "This can't be right... where have you taken us Phillipe? We'd better turn around.. and.. whoa!.. Whoa boy, whoa Phillipe! Oh, oh! Look out!" said Romano blaming the horse until Phillipe began to get really spooked from the forest. A swarm of bats fly out of a tree frightning Phillipe even more causing him to run through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs off a cliff. "Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's.. back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." said Romano as he tried to calm the horse and back them both away from the cliff. As Phillipe turns around the cry of several wolves is heard causing him to buck Romano off and take off running leaving him behind. "Phillipe!" whispered out a frightend Romano as he hoped that would bring the horse back. "Oh.." he said as he climbed to his feet a bit sore from being tossed.

As he looks up after putting his hat back on he sees a pack of wolves growling at him. Romano runs as the wolves chase him seeing him as their next meal. He trips over an exposed tree root and stumbles down a small hill landing infront of a gate to a large castle. He grabs the cate and tries to shake it open. "Help! Is someone there!?" he shouted up to the castle. Looking behind him Romano sees the wolves closing in and panics more and presses agaisnt the gate finding it opens inward. He quckly shut the gate behind him with his foot only for a wolf to grab it through the bars. "Ah!" he cried out as he tugged his foot back from the wolf and scrambled away from the gate leaving behind his hat. He slowly walks towards the castle taking in it's apperance. As he took in the apperance of the dark castle it began to rain hard. He ran to the door and banged on it causing it to creak open. "Hello? Hello?" he said as he entered cautiously. "Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods." came a french man's voice. The voice made Romano jump a bit as he could see no one else in the entry way with him. "Keep quiet maybe he'll go away." said another man's voice. "Hello? Is someone there?" said Romano looking around nervously.

The voices were barely a whisper and only made Romano even more nervous than he already was. "Not a word France, Not one word!" whispered a clock to a candle stick on a nearby table. "I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." said Romano decideing the people he heard were mearly hiding from him. "Oh Britain, have a heart." said France as he put his arm around the clock. "Shush shush shush!" said Britain as he put a hand over France's mouth to quiet him. Annoyed by Britain trying to shut him up he promptly puts one of his lit candles to Britain's hand making it bright red from heat. "Ow ow ow ow OW OUCH!" cried out Britain as he tried to cool off his now scorching hot hand. "Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here!" said France smiling happily. "Who said that?" said Romano as he picks up the candlestick for light not realizing the one who spoke is now in his hand. "Over here!" said France as he tapped Romano's shoulder. "Where?" said Romano as he spun around looking for France. "Allo." said France after tapping Romano on the head. "Oh!" said Romano as he dropped France to the floor startled by him. "Incredible!" said Romano as he went to take a look at France.

Angry at France, Britain hopped down from the table to give him a peice of his mind. "Well, now you've done it, France. Splendid, just peachy... aaaaaah!" shouted Britain only for to be picked up by Romano. "How is this acomplished?" said Romano as he looked over the talking clock that was Britain. "Put me down! At once!" shouted Britain as he squirmed a bit. Romano tickles the bottom of Britain's feet which makes him laugh. He then begins to wind the spring on the back of Britain's head makeing him shout a bit. Romano then opens the front of Britain and begins to play with his pendulum and Britain slams the door shut on his finger. "Close that at once sir! Do you mind!" said Britain clearly aggitated by this. "I beg your pardon, it's just that... I've never seen a t-ta-ta aaaah... aah..aaaah.. aaaah-chooo!" said Romano as he tried and failed to not sneeze in the face of Britain. Britan then proceeds to wipe his face using his clock hands in a windsheild wiper way as Romano sniffles. It's now clear that being out in the cold rain has given Romano a cold. "Oh you are soked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire." said France motioning towards a lit fireplace in the den.

Romano follows the candlestick as he wipes his nose and sniffles more. "Thank you." he said as he rubbed his nose more. "No, no, no, you know what the master would do if he found him here!" shouted Britain trying in vain to stop France and Romano. All the while the beast was watching from the top of the stairs near the east wing. The beast rushes off as the trio enter the den. "I demand that you stop... right there!" said Britain as he tumbled down the little steps. As he looks up he sees that France has offered Romano a large chair in front of the fireplace. "Oh no, not the master's chair!" shouted Britain only to be knocked over by a barking footstool. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" shouted Britain as he climed back to his feet. "Well, hello there, boy." chuckled Romano as he petted the footstool. The footstool props himself up under Romano's feet as the coatrack wraps him in a blanket. "What service!" says Romano happily as he snuggles into the blanket. "All right, this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here, and" Britain is cut off as a tea cart runs him over.

The tea cart stops right beside Romano carrying a tea pot and a single tea cup with a small chip in it. "How would you like a nice spot of tea sir. It'll warm you up in no time." spoke the tea pot sweetly as she poured the tea into the small cup. "No.. No tea! No tea!" shouted Britain as he climbed back to his feet once again. Romano picked up the small tea cup and sipped the tea happily causeing the cup to begin giggleing. "Hahaha his moustache tickles momma!" said the cup startling Romano a little. "Oooh Hello!" said Romano with a soft chuckle. The large doors to the den slam open sending a breeze through out the room making the fire and France's candles go out. "Uh oh!" said the little cup after he dove behind his mother to hide. Britain dives under the rug for cover while the teapot began to shake. Romano began to shake with fear not knowing what had burst into the room. A large beast enters the room growling lowly as his blue eyes scanned the dark room. "There's a stranger here..." growled the beast as he walked on all fours.

Quickly relighting his candles France timidly speaks up. "M-master Germany allow me to explain... the gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." said France only to be cut off by a loud roar from his master. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say... I was against this from the start! It was all France's fault! I tried to stop them, but would the listen to me? No No No.. " Britain was cut off as well by a roar that made him hide under the rug. Romano timidly looks to one side of the chair then the other only to find himself face to face with Germany. "Who are you!? What are you doing here?!" growled the beast only frightning Romano much more. "I was lost in the woods and..." said Romano as he started backing away from the advancing Germany. "You are not welcome here!" shouted Germany as he advanced more on the frightend man. "I-I'm sorry" squeaked out Romano as he kept staring and scooting away. "What are you staring at!?" growled Germany as he got even angrier. "No-noth-nothing!" said Romano as he quickly turned to leave in fear.

Germany raced around with amazing speed blocking the entrance of the den. "So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you!?" growled out Germany still quite angry. "P-please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay." said Romano cowering in fear from the mighty beast. "I'll give you a place to stay!" growled Germany as he picked up Romano and carried him out of the room slamming the door behind him plunging the den and all inside into darkness.


	3. The Start of an Adventure

** Beauty and the Beast Hetalia Editon**

_**(The Start of an Adventure) **_

Back at the small cottage where Milan and her father Romano live, Prussia and Sealand stare at it from behind a bush. "Heh! Oh boy! Milan's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Prussia." said Sealand smiling and looking up to Prussia who was now dressed a bit more fancy. "Yep. This is her lucky day!" said Prussia as he let go of the branch he was holding. The branch swings back and smacks Sealand in the face leaving a bunch of leaves in his mouth. Prussia turns around to face a band, wedding guests and others that have gathered just out of sight of Milan's home. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!" chuckled Prussia as everyone laughed at that last part while the three blond girls cried. "Now Sealand, when Milan and I come out that door.." "Oh I know, I know! I strike up the band!" said Sealand interupting Prussia as he waves a little baton making the band start playing "Here comes the Bride". "Not yet!" said Prussia as he slammed a baritone over Sealand's head. "Sorry!" said Sealand as his lips poked out of the mouth peice.

As Milan sat inside her home reading her book paitently awaiting her father's return she heard a knock at the door. She sat her book down making sure her place was saved as she went to see who was here. She pulls down viewing device her father made and peeks through only to Prussia at the door and because of the device with a fish eye. Milan moans and rolls her eyes not really wanting to open the door to speak with him. Prussia opens the door and struts in with a smirk on his face. "Prussia, what a pleasant... Surprise." said Milan backing away from the man. "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Milan. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." said Prussia only to be distracted by his face in a mirror. He stops for a moment and licks his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true." he said smirking still. "What do you know about my dreams Prussia?" said Milan now between the table and the fireplace. "Plenty. Here, picture this!" says Prussia as he plops down into the chair Milan had been reading in.

He propped his muddy feet up on her book and begins to kick his boots off. Once his shoes are off he wiggles his toes through his hole filled socks. "A rustic lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the littleones play in the floor withthe dogs." says Prussia as Milan looks positiviely disgusted at this point. "We'll have six or seven." says Prussia as he gets up next to Milan's face. "Dogs?" says Milan takeing her book and wipeing it off. "No Milan! Strapping boys, like me!" he says as he beats his chest reminding Milan of a gorilla. "Imagine that." says Milan as she closes the book and puts it away on the shelf. "And do you know who that wife will be?" said Prussia as he followed Milan. "Let me think." she says as she trys to scoot away only to get cornered by Prussia. "You, Milan!" says Prussia starting to really creep Milan out. "Prussia, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say..." she says as she ducks under his arm and backs away from him more.

Prussia began to push chairs and things out of his way until he reachef Milan and traped her against the door. "Say you'll marry me." he says not noticing Milan reaching for the door knob. "I'm very sorry, Prussia, but.. I just don't deserve you." said Milan as she finally found the door knob. She quickly turns the knob and ducks under Prussia as the door opens sending him tumbleing out the door and into the mud. The band begins to play not realizing that the plan had backfired. Milan tosses Prussia's boots out the door and slams the door shut behind her. Sealand looks down while directing the band to find Prussia's legs sticking up out of the mud, and a cute little pig's head sticking up as well. Sealand cuts off the band, and Prussia's head pops up with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head and the pig slides off. "So... how'd it go?" asked Sealand as he tried to hold in laughter. Prussia picks up Sealand by the neck and glares at him angrily. "I'll have Milan for my wife, make no mistake about that!" growled Prussia as he drops Sealand in the mud and walks off having been rejected.

The door to the cottage opens a little and Milan pokes her head out timidly. "Is he gone?" she askes the little chickens that are pecking nearby. They nod yes and she walks out of the cottage and picks up a pail of feed. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." she says as she tosses feed out for the animals. "_Madame Prussia, can't you just see it? Madame Prussia, his little wife. Not me, no sir, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life!"_ Sings Milan as she feeds the animals. Once done she runs out into the open field over looking a beautiful river surrounded by trees and mountains. "_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more then I can tell.. and for once.. it might be grand. To have someone... understand I want so much more than they've got planned..."_ she sings as she plays with soemn dandilion fluff. As the wind blows it from her hands she see's Phillipe running up to her with out her father. "Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Phillipe? What happend? We have to find him, you have to take me to him!" said Milan as panic and worry filled her voice.

Milan quickly unhitches Phillipe from the wagon and rides off to Beast's castle. "What is this place?" she says looking up at the scary looking castle. Phillipe snorts and moves nervously as if something is frightening him. "Phillipe, please, steady." says Milan as she dismounts and comforts the horse. She enters the gate finding Romano's hat. "Papa..." she says softly getting even more worried now. Milan heads up to the castle and heads in side hoping that her father is alright. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Britain says angrily as he acts out each thing. "I was trying to be hospitable..." pouted France as he crossed his arms. The castle door's opened and Milan walked into the dark enchanted castle. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?" she says as she looks around in the darkness. Milan walks up the grand staircase searching for her father. The little tea cup sees her and quickly rushes off to the kitchen.

In the kitchen the little cup's mother is sitting next to a bucket of warm soapy water. "Momma. There's a girl in the castle!" said the cup as he hopped over to his mother. "Now, Chibitalia, I won't have you making up such wild stories." said the teapot as she hopped down from the edge of the bucket. "But really, momma, I saw her!" said Chibitalia trying to make his mom believe him. "Not another word. Into the tub." said the teapot lifting little chibitalia into the bucket as the feather duster comes in. "A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" says the feather duster showing that Chibitailia was telling the truth. "See, I told ya!" he said pokeing his head out of the water. Britain and France continued to argue about who was in the wrong when it came to helping Romano. "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed..." says Britain all the while France is mimicing him until they both hear Milan calling out for her father. "Papa?" came Milan's soft voice as she walked the dark hallways of the castle.

Britain and France both looked at each other for a moment. before turning to see Milan walking down the hallway. "Did you see that?" said France before he quickly ran to the door to be sure he had not seen things. "It's a girl!" shouted France happily. "I know it's a girl!" said Britain as he crossed his arms. "Don't you see? She's the one! The one we've been waiting for! She's come to break the spell!" shouted France happily as he spun around with Britain before taking off down the hallway. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" shouted Britain as he tried to slow France down. Britain took off doing his best to keep up with France. "Papa?" said Milan as she keept searching. Behind her France and Britain quickly open the door to the tower causing it to make a creaking noise. "Papa?" said Milan a bit startled by the sudden noise. Britain hides behind the door while France rushes up the stairs. "Hello? Is someone here?" said Milan as she slowly entered the tower. She's sees the light of France's candles advancing up the stairs and chases after. "Wait! I'm looking for my father! I..." she says but stops as she sees the light move away faster.

She quickly heads up the stairs hoping to catch up with France. "That's funny... I'm sure there was someone. I...Is anyone here?" says Milan as she walks by France who is pretending to be a normal candlestick. "Milan?" comes Romano's voice from a nearby cell. "Papa!" crys out Milan as she rushes over and grabs a torch for light. "How did you find me?" asks Romano as he reaches his hand through the bars. "Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." says Milan as she takes her father's hand. Romano coughs as Milan looks for a way to open the cell. "Milan, I want you to get the hell out of this place." said Romano worrying for his daughter's safety. "Who's done this to you?" said Milan as she still held her father's cold hand. "No time to explain. You must go... now!" says Romano in a panic. "I won't leave you!" says Milan shortly before she is grabbed by the shoulder and whipped around by Germany.

Milan dropped the torch causing it to land in a puddle of water leaving the only light a single beam of moonlight from a hole in the roof. "What are you doing here?" growled Germany as he stayed in the shadows. "Run, Milan!" cries out Romano. "Who's there? Who are you?" said Milan a bit frightend but determined not to leave her father. "The master of this castle." growls Germany as moves in the shadows his long cape whipping around his body defensively. "I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick." says Milan pleading with Germany only being able to see his blue eyes. "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" growls Germany angrily. "But he could die! Please I'll do anything!" said Milan begging with her father's captor. "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." growled Germany as he looked away from Milan and moved through the shadows. "Oh, there must be some way I can... wait!" said Milan as she thought of a way to save her father.

Germany stopped in front of Milan with his back faceing her turning only his head to glare at her. "Take me instead!" said Milan decideing to sacrifice her self for her only family. "You?!" growled Germany as he looked away. "You...would take his place?" said Germany as his face softened in surprise. "Milan! No! You don't know what the hell you're doing!" pleads Romano hoping to change Milan's mind. "If I did, would you let him go?" says Milan as she looks nervously towards her father hoping this would work. "Yes. But... you must promise to stay here forever." said Germany his voice being much softer now than before. Milan thinks about it some and relizes she has yet to see face of the captor as she peers into the darkness. "Come into the light..." she says looking towards Germany with a curious look. Germany inches slowly into the light first with his feet then slowly the rest of him and looks down at Milan.

Frightened a bit Milan gasps and falls back to her father. "No, Milan! I wont let you do this!" cries out Romano trying to make his daughter run. Milan regains her composure and steps into the light with a soft sad look upon her face. "Done!" said Germany quickly moving before Milan could change her mind. Milan falls to her knees her face buried in her hands as Romano rushes over to her once freed. "No, Milan! Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life.." says Romano as Germany grabs him and drags him downstairs. "Wait!" cries out Milan as he father is dragged away. "Milan!" cries out Romano as he reaches for his daughter. "Wait!" pleads Milan as her father is dragged further away. Germany drags Romano outside of the castle and to a large carriage. "No, please spare my daughter!" cries out Romano still trying to convince the beast. "She's no longer your concern." growls Germany as he throws Romano into the carriage. "Take him to the village." says Germany as the carriage springs to life breaking the ivy that holds it to the earth. Moving much like a spider the carriage does as it's master says all the while Romano begging to be let out.

Milan looks out the window of the cell and cries a bit as Germany walks past France. "Master?" says France timidly as Germany walks by. "What?" growls Germany angrily. "S-since our guest is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room..." says France as he gulps nervously. Germany growls angrily at him and France gulps once again. "Then again... maybe not." said France as Germany walks back to the top of the tower and goes to the cell where Milan sits crying. Milan notices Germany coming back. "You didn't even let me say good-bye... I'll never see him again... I didn't even get to say good-bye." said Milan as she cries more. Germany scratches the side of his head feeling horrible now as Milan cries. "I'll show you to your room..." said Germany softly to her as he turns to leave the cell. "My room?" says Milan confused as she thought she was a prisoner. "But I thought..." she started to say only to be cut off my Germany. "You wanna stay in the tower?" said Germany as he spread his arms indicating Milan would be stuck there otherwise. "No..." said Milan softly as she dried her eyes. "Then follow me." said Germany as he left the cell.

Milan stood and followed Germany through the dark castle falling behind just a little as she looked at everything. Germany leads the way while carrying France to light the path. She looks up at the sculptures of hideous monsters and gasps a bit in fear. Quickly shes runs over to Germany and keeps up this time as a small tear falls from her eyes. "Say something to her." says France in a low whisper so that only Germany would hear. "Um.. oh. I uh.. hope you like it here." said Germany softly as he looked to France for approval. France motions for him to continue the conversation. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like, except for the west wing." said Germany as he looked back to Milan. "What's in the west wing?" said Milan getting a bit curious. "It's forbidden!" growls Germany unable to really control his temper. Frightened a bit by his outburst Milan leans back a little but continues to follow Germany to her room none the less.

They arrive at large double doors and Germany opens one of the doors for Milan. The room was a very nice large room with a four poster bed with a purple rose carved into the foot board. "Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you." said Germany as Milan slowly entered the room. "Dinner.. invite her to dinner." whispered France as he nudged Germany a bit. "You will... join me for dinner! That's not a request!" growled Germany as his anger got to him once again. He slams the door leaving Milan alone in the room. She runs over to the bed and throws her self on to it and begins to cry even more.


	4. My what a guy that Prussia

** Beauty and the Beast Hetalia Editon**

_**( My What a Guy that Prussia)**_

In the small village snow covers the ground and the wind blows even more snow around. Inside the tavern Prussia sits in a large chair made out of antlers and animal pelts looking depressed and angry. "Who does she think she is? That girl as tangled with the wrong awesome man!" says Prussia as he glares into the lit fireplace. "Darn right!" says Sealand as he brings a mug of cold beer over to Prussia. "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why it's more than I can bear!" growls Prussia as he throws the beer into the fire instead of drinking it like he had started too. "More beer?" asks Sealand trying to cheer up Prussia. "What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." says Prussia as he turns his chair away from the fire. "Who, you?" says Sealand as he scrambles around in front of Prussia. Prussia turns the chair again to face away from Sealand. "You've got to pull yourself together!" says Sealand as he moves infront of him once more.

Prussia turns and rests his head on his hand. "_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Prussia. Looking so down in the dumps."_ sings Sealand as he trys to make Prussia smile. Prussia punches Sealand hard in the face knocking him back onto a table where four guys are drinking. "_Everyone here'd love to be you, Prussia."_ sings Sealand causing the four men to cheer and lift their glasses to Prussia. "_Even when taking your lumps." _sings Sealand as Prussia grumpily turns his chair back to faceing the fire. "_There's no one in town as admired by you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you." _sings Sealand as he turns Prussia's chair back around. "_And it's not very hard to see why."_ sings Sealand as the three blonde girls throw themselves at Prussia. "_Nooooo one's slick as Prussia. No one's quick as Prussia."_ sings Sealand as he dances around the tavern and takes a man's belt cauing his pants to fall.

He runs back over to Prussia with the belt and loops it around Prussia's neck. "_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Prussia's_." sings Sealand as Prussia flexes and breaks the belt with ease. "_For there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley._" sings Sealand as he dances across the heads of three men. "_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be ooooon."_ sings Sealand as the four men from before grab him and swing him back and forth joining in on the song. "_Nooooo onnnne's been like Prussia! A king pin like Prussia!" _sings Sealand and the four men. "_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Prussia" _sings Sealand as he tickles Prussia's chin a little. _"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"_sings Prussia as he smiles and flexes his muscles._ "My what a guy that Prussia!"_ sings everyone as they toast Prussia. _"Give five "hurrahs"! Give twelve "hip-hips"!" _sings the tavern cheering on their favorite guy. "_Prussia is the best and the rest is all driiips!"_ sings Sealand tossing beer into Prussia's face unintentionally. Prussia glares at Sealand and punches him in the face sending him flying into the others.

Prussia dives into the pile of figthing men as they continue to sing. "_Nooo onne fights like Prussia! Douses lights like Prussia!" _sings everyone as they fight. "_In a wrestleing match no one bites like Prussia!"_ sings one man as Prussia bites him. "_For there's no one as burly and brawny."_ sing the three women on a bench as Prussia lifts them all with ease. "_As you see I've got biceps to spare." _sings Prussia as he flexes his biceps for all to see. "_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny."_ sings Sealand as Prussia drops the girls on top of him. "_That's right! And every last inch of me's covered with hair."_ sings Prussia and opening his shirt to show his hairy chest. "_No one hits like Prussia. Matches wits like Prussia!"_ sings everyone as Prussia plays chess with a man only to knock the board away. "_In a spitting match no body spits like Prussia!"_ sings Sealand as Prussia bites off a part of a belt. "_I'm espcially good at expectorating!"_ sings Prussia before he spits the belt peice across the room bounceing it off of things. _"Ten points for Prussia!"_ sing everyone as four men hold up point signs.

Prussia walks over to the bar and begins to juggle a bowl of eggs and the bowl. "_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large." _sings Prussia as he then swallows all the eggs with ease. "_And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!" _sings Prussia as he flexes his muscles for all to see. Sealand attempts to copy Prussia, but fails as the eggs fall on his face. "_No one shoots like Prussia!"_ sings the bar as Prussia spins his rifle on his finger then quickly shoots a keg of beer with 3 shots giving beer to the men surrounding it. "_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Prussia."_ sings Sealand as Prussia stomps over to his chair and flops down in it. "_I use antlers in all of my decorating!"_ sings Prussia as he motions to all of the antlers and hunting trophies he's gathered. "_My what a guy that Prussia!" _sings everyone as they lift his chair then drop it on top of Sealand. Everyone cheers and toasts Prussia as they finish the song.

Romano busts in with a paniced look upon his face. "Help someone help!" he says looking around hoping someone will help. "Romano?" says the bartender with a confused look on his face. "Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in a dungeon!" cries Romano as he runs around the tavern trying to make anyone hear him out. "Who?" says one of the men as everyone watches Romano. "Milan you dumbass! We must go! Not a minute to lose!" shouts Romano as he pleads with the men to help him rescue his daughter. "Whoa! Slow down, Romano. Who's got Milan locked in a dungeon?" says Prussia as he leans back in his chair. "A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" says Romano as he lifts his arms trying to describe the beast. Everyone stares at him and begins to laugh at him. "Is it a big beast?" says one man as he mocks Romano about the beast.

Another man grabs an empty beer mug and puts it to his face. "With a long ugly snout?" says the man as he uses the mug as a snout. "Hideously ugly!" he says hoping they'll help him. "And sharp cruel fangs?" says another man who shoves Romano to the others. "Yes, yes. Will you help me?" askes a hopeful Romano. Eventually Romano is shoved to the floor at Prussia's feet who chuckles a bit. "All right, old man. We'll help you out." says Prussia as he smirks at Romano. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" says Romano as he smiles happily while two men lift him off the floor. "Woah!" he cries out as they toss him face first out into the cold snow. "Crazy old Romano. He's always good for a laugh." says one of the men as they go back to their table. "Crazy old Romano, hmm? Crazy old Romano." says Prussia as he gains a bit of an evil grin while thinking. "_Sealand, I'm afraid I've been thinking."_ sings Prussia as he looks down at Sealand whos pinned under him like a bear skin rug.

Sealand looks up at him the best he can. "_A dangerous pastime..."_ sings Sealand. "_I know. But that wacky old coot is Milan's father."_ sings Prussia as he pulls Sealand out from under the chair with ease. "_And his sanity's only so-so."_ sings Prussia as places his arm on Sealand's little shoulders. "_Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Milan, and right now I'm evolving a plan!"_ sings Prussia as he stands up and drops Sealand. Prussia picks Sealand back up and begins to whisper in his ear. "If I..." whispers Prussia as most of his plan is heard only be Sealand. "Yes?" asks Sealand curiosuly. "Then I.." whispers Prussia as his plan unfolds to his little sidekick. "No, would she?" says Sealand as he listens to the plan. "Guess!" says Prussia happily. "Oh now I get it!" shouts Sealand happily. "Let's go!" they shout together as they begin to walts around the room and sing. "_Noooo onnne plots like Prussia!"_ they sing as they dance around the room happily. "_Takes cheap shots likes Prussia!" _sings Prussia leading the dance._ "Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Prussia!"_ sings Sealand as everyone watches smiling. _"His marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Prussia!"_ sings everyone in the tavern as Prussia smiles at his plan. "Will no one help me?" cries out Romano from outside in the snow.


End file.
